Luz sin Gravedad
by Clarissa03
Summary: Han pasado los años, pero para mi es como si todo hubiera pasado ayer, todavía tengo el recuerdo grabado en mi memoria de ese maldito día en que desapareciste de mi vida para siempre... OneShot de Draco y Ginny


_Los personajes han sido creados por J.K. Rowling._

_Me base en la canción de Belinda "Luz Sin Gravedad"_

* * *

**_LUZ SIN GRAVEDAD_**

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**Sola recordando**

**Mientras los segundos van pasando**

**No sé como te podré olvidar**

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

_Han pasado los años, pero para mi es como si todo hubiera pasado ayer, todavía tengo el recuerdo grabado en mi memoria de ese maldito día en que desapareciste de mi vida para siempre, ese día que diste tu vida por la mía, para que según tú por lo menos yo fuera feliz, pero no pensaste que yo sin ti nunca lograría alcanzar la felicidad._

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**Cae la lluvia en la ventana**

**Dibujando tu mirada**

**Un instante es una eternidad**

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

_Todavía puedo sentir tu mirada sobre mí, esos ojos que me atrajeron desde la primera vez que te vi._

_Esos ojos que para todo el mundo eran fríos y que inclusive en ellos se podía reflejar todo el odio y el desprecio que sentías. Pero para mi esos ojos solamente reflejaban todo el amor que sentías por mí, ese amor y esa ternura que guardabas solo para mi._

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**Estoy cansada de soñar sin ti**

**Confundir la realidad**

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

_Todos esos meses esperaba que mis sueños se hicieran realidad, todos esos sueños en los que los protagonistas éramos los dos._

_Hasta que ese gran día llegó y a pesar de todos y de todo lo que nos rodeaba en ese entonces me dijiste que me necesitabas, pero teníamos que fingir delante de los demás, fingir que no estábamos juntos, fingir que nos odiábamos._

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**Y no sé si volverás**

**Para amarme y esperar**

**Sin pedirme nada más**

**Si pudiera ser verdad**

**Ya no habría oscuridad**

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

_Nos veíamos a escondidas, pasillos clandestinos eran testigos de encuentros furtivos entre dos amantes. Esos encuentros cada vez se hicieron más lejanos pero a la vez más intensos, ya no nos podíamos conformar solamente con algunos besos o algunas caricias, necesitábamos más, precisábamos fundirnos en una sola persona, con una sola esencia, un solo corazón._

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**En cada historia hay un final**

**En cada amor hay desamor**

**En cada encuentro hay una ilusión**

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

_En uno de nuestros tantos encuentros tú no llegabas y yo para distraerme y no morirme de preocupación por tu retrazo decide leer un libro Muggle que mi padre me regalo para mi último cumpleaños. Desde la primera página sentí que nuestra historia estaba identificada en ese libro, pero lo único que esperaba era que no terminara como en el libro, con los dos muertos. Cuando llegaste y me viste lo que estaba leyendo, yo pensé que no le tomarías importancia, ya que era algo relacionado con "los sangre sucia", pero para mi sorpresa me dijiste que era uno de los pocos libros que habías leído de los Muggles y que estabas seguro que no terminaríamos como **Romeo y Julieta.** Pero sabes, tenías razón no terminamos como ellos, porque tú estas muerto yo en cambio sigo viva, hubiera preferido mil veces que los dos hubiéramos muerto ese día ya que por lo menos estaríamos juntos._

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**Somos tanta gente sola y diferente**

**Amar es contigo hasta morir**

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

_Finalmente llegó el fatal día en que la guerra llegó a su final, y con ello nuestra historia de amor._

_El día estaba oscuro y en cada rincón del colegió se podía ver a alguien luchar por sus ideales fuera cual fuera, yo desesperada te buscaba por todos lados, necesitaba saber de ti, saber que estabas bien._

_A todos lo que se me cruzaban por el camino les preguntaba por ti, algunos me miraban con cara de sorpresa, de incredulidad o de sospecha por preguntar por ti y no por Harry, pero ya nada me importaba, no tenía fuerzas para seguir fingiendo que no era a ti a quien te amaba, lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era encontrarte. Hasta que me encontré con las dos únicas personas que sabían lo nuestro, Blaise y Luna, ellos me acompañaron a buscarte, me digieran que entre los tres sería más fácil dar con tu paradero._

_Corría por los pasillos, las lágrimas me nublaban la vista y hacía que chocara con la gente que venía en dirección contraria, llegamos hasta el inicio del bosque prohibido y finalmente te vi._

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**Y no sé si volverás**

**Para amarme y esperar**

**Sin pedirme nada más**

**Si pudiera ser verdad**

**Ya no habría oscuridad**

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

_Estabas al lado de tu padre con tu capa negra desgarrada y con la máscara platea__da en la mano, presentiste que alguien te miraba porque te diste vuelta e inmediatamente nuestras miradas conectaron. Frunciste el ceño y me miraste con preocupación al verme llorando, le hiciste señas a tu amigo para que me sacara de ese lugar sin que tu padre se diera cuanta. Pero yo forcejee, no quería irme de ahí sin ti, hice tal alboroto que tu padre terminó darse cuenta de mi presencia, fue un maldito error que hasta el día de hoy remuerde mi conciencia._

_Todo lo que pasó después fue rápido, tu padre sacó su varita para así lanzarme una maldición mortal, para de esa manera vengar la muerte de su Amo a manos de Harry, pero tú te diste cuenta de sus intensiones y te interpusiste en su trayectoria golpeando en tu pecho la mortal maldición._

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**Y no sé si volverás**

**Para amarme y esperar**

**Sin pedirme nada más**

**Si pudiera ser verdad**

**Ya no habría oscuridad**

**Solo luz sin gravedad**

**Su pudiera ser verdad**

**Ya no habría oscuridad**

**Ya no habría oscuridad**

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

_En ese momento sentí como toda la sangre se iba de mi cuerpo, ya no escuchaba los gritos de victoria por parte de los alumnos de Hogwarts y de aquellos que luchaban contra Voldemort, solamente podía ver tu cuerpo inerte en el suelo._

_Caí de rodillas al lado de tu cuerpo, mis lágrimas caían sobre tu rostro como una especie de llovizna, abriste tus ojos y me sonreíste. Alrededor nuestro todo era silencio, ya nadie celebraba, todos observaban escena que se estaba desarrollando, como dos enemigos que se habían enamorado en el transcurso de la guerra se despedían para siempre._

_Me secaste las lágrimas con tu mano, me pediste que me tranquilizara, que dejara de llorar, que me querías ver sonreír, que querías irte con esa imagen mía._

_Estaba tan atenta mirándote y acariciando tu rostro que no escuche los pasos que se acercaban por detrás de mí, solamente sentí cuando una mano se posó por sobre mi hombro, me di vuelta y vi que se trataba de Harry, al lado de él estaban Hermione y mi hermano, pero en su cara no veía reproche alguno, solamente se veía tristeza._

_En ese momento hiciste algo que me sorprendió no solamente a mi sino que a todos que miraban la escena, le pediste a Harry que se acercará y le dijiste que me cuidara, que cuidara el tesoro más preciado que habías llagado a tener._

_Yo no aguante más y me aferré a tu cuerpo llorando, reclamando que no era justo que murieras, que me habías prometido que estaríamos juntos para siempre, que nunca nos separaríamos._

_Me separaste de tu cuerpo con las pocas fuerzas que te quedaban para que te mirara a los ojos, me dijiste que siempre me amarías, aunque la muerte y la oscuridad nos separara siempre estarías junto a mi, después me besaste por última vez._

_Cuando la mano con la que acariciabas me mejilla cayó inerte en tu pecho, grite, grite tu nombre con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, y lo último que recuerdo son unos brazos sosteniéndome antes de que llegará la oscuridad._

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**Sola recordando**

**Mientras los segundos van pasando**

**No sé como te podré olvidar**

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

_Acaricio por última vez la cabeza rubia que duerme tranquilamente después de un día lleno de juegos, le doy dos besos en la frente, uno de parte mía y otro de parte de su padre, de Draco. _

_Ese niño es lo único que me queda de ti, lo que me hará recordarte hasta el último día de mi vida, lo único que hace que en mi vida no haya oscuridad._

* * *

**_Hola, espero que les haya gustado_**

**_Dejen Reviews dejando su opinión..._**


End file.
